The present disclosure is especially-associated with an image forming system, a server, an information processing method, and an image forming apparatus that decrease a paper jam.
Image forming apparatuses, such as an MFP (Multifunctional Peripheral,) that can print a document and an image, are present.
Here, as typical technology, a remote maintenance system that can perform maintenance of an image forming apparatus even if a serviceman does not go to the user place is disclosed. In this technology, a control center collects information required for a maintenance from apparatuses having at least a communication function, a printing function, and an address for individual identification, via a network. In the control center, necessary maintenance information is generated based on the collected information. Then, the control center is served to the necessary machine via the network, and the maintenance is performed.